


Noche oscura

by DieEis, ElVirtuoso



Series: Los tres caminos [5]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Assassination, Blood and Violence, Internal Conflict, M/M, Violence, Violencia, asesinato, insultos, lenguaje ofensivo, mencion de algunas trabajadoras sociales...., shen siendo shen, una pelea sangrienta y unos cuantos muertos, y dios bendiga a kayn, zed siendo zed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieEis/pseuds/DieEis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElVirtuoso/pseuds/ElVirtuoso
Summary: "...Shen era consciente de su sentir. Su mente se encontraba nublada, una presión se formaba en su pecho. Y todo por unas breves palabras..."La noche será muy oscura sin importar cuan brillante sea la luna, y solo tendrán el día para prepararse para lo que encontraran entre la pila de pétalos.





	1. Noche oscura

La noche era oscura y la habitación se encontraba en el silencio absoluto. Ni el canto de un grillo interrumpía la paz que reinaba. Hasta que un suspiro se hizo notar a lo bajo, en el suelo.

Shen cambió de posición, girando su cuerpo sobre el frío suelo.

No, sabía que no era por dormir en algo tan rígido, había dormido en lugares peores. No, definitivamente no era eso...

" _Que a diferencia de ustedes; Yo si confío en mis estudiantes_ ".

Shen suspiró de nuevo y movió su mano hacia su frente intentando relajarse. Desde que Zed se atrevió a decir eso, no había dejado de pensar en ello.

"—Que gran mentira—". Es lo que se repitió solo para tranquilizar su mente. Necesitaba relajarse para poder dormir. Mañana sería un día largo y no debía desperdiciar el techo encima de su cabeza.

Pero no podía, sobre todo cuando enfrente de él, a tan solo unos metros de distancia; se encontraba Zed, dormido igual sobre el suelo.

Estaba perturbado, y Shen era  _consciente_  de su  _sentir_. Su mente se encontraba nublada, una presión se formaba en su pecho. Y todo por unas breves palabras.

" _Que a diferencia de ustedes; Yo si confío en mis estudiantes_ ".

Esa frase había sido más efectivas que cualquier puñetazo del maestro de las sombras.

Y lo que más le afectaba a Shen, es que él estaba perturbado y agitado en su lado de la habitación, mientras su rival... Dormía como no lo había visto en todo el transcurso del viaje. Tan tranquilo y sereno.

¿Por qué?

" _Que a diferencia de ustedes; Yo si confío en mis estudiantes_ ".

Es como si hubiera esperado por años para decir aquellas palabras, como si consumiera su alma o como si fuera corrosivo en su inestable mente.

Lo malo, es que ese veneno expulsado por Zed ahora pudría a cuenta gotas al Ojo del Crepúsculo.

" _Que a diferencia de ustedes; Yo si confío en mis estudiantes_ ".

Shen se convencía que eso era mentira, pues tanto Akali como Kennen jamás se desviarían del camino.

Seguirían el equilibrio, ese que él, su padre, y sus demás predecesores habían trazado con tanto esfuerzo.

Todo tenía su porqué, todo tenía su razón y motivo. Y su papel como maestro era guiarlos, y resolver todas sus dudas... No permitiría que fueran igual a Zed, que cometieran sus errores...

Nadie más se desviaría del camino...

Con eso en mente, brinda cierta tranquilidad que su conciencia ya exigía. Y con eso le basta para cerrar los ojos.

Merecía descansar, aunque fuera un par de horas.

Ya mañana sería otro día.

.0.

La mañana había llegado sin prisa, y Zed no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que había descansado tan bien.

Su espalda no se encontraba tensa y durmió de corrido desde que tocó su cabeza la almohada.

Zed tenía una discreta sonrisa al levantar su torso del suelo, admirando la habitación y la ventana que habían dejado abierta para menguar el calor que hacía en la noche.

Durante el trayecto de su mirada, aprecia al bulto de su compañero, aún sobre el suelo. ¿Shen seguía durmiendo? Eso sí que era raro. Recordaba que él siempre se levantaba junto con el alba, y los días junto a él desde el inicio del fatídico viaje solo le daban la razón sobre su estúpida costumbre.

No pudo evitar desacomodar su cabello, mientras una radiante sonrisa surca su rostro sin inhibición.

Despertaría al estúpido con una patada en el estómago.

—Buenos días, maestro—.

Y es inevitable para Zed ponerse tenso ante la sorpresa, es un reflejo, pura memoria muscular que borra rápidamente su sonrisa de gusto.

Kayn se encontraba en la habitación, junto con la guadaña maldita. Siempre juntos todo el tiempo.

El muchacho estaba cómodamente sentado, en un extremo de la estancia con las piernas cruzadas. Con una mano tomando el mango de la guadaña y con otra mano sosteniendo una manzana. El alumno le dio una enorme mordida al fruto después de dar los buenos días.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí? ¿Cuándo entró...? Realmente había bajado la guardia por dormir en paz.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí, impertinente?—.

"— _Tu amado maestro despertó de mal humor_ —". La voz de Rhaast parecía divertirse con la situación y le encantaba desatar un poco el caós.

—Silencio—. Exige Kayn agitando la guadaña con fuerza. Solo para retomar su atención con Zed. —Desde que el Sol salió. Traje el desayuno—. Señala hacia un lado, donde había una canasta de tamaño mediano llena de fruta y un poco de pan.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos. Zed no quería evidenciar que realmente no lo había sentido llegar en la habitación del hostal.

—...¿Acaso ustedes... Durmieron así de juntos?—. Kayn ladea el rostro, decidiendo ver la pupila del arma, en lugar de afrontar la mirada de su maestro.

¿Pero qué...?

Zed no puede evitar fruncir el ceño con fuerza y como si fuera un acto instintivo se levanta con rapidez del suelo, caminando amenazante hacia su alumno.

—¿Qué dijiste?—.

—Y-yo...—. Kayn parece dudar y no sabe cómo responder ante la figura imponente de su maestro. —Nada, pensé una estupidez al entrar... Y verlos juntos en el suelo—. Jadea con fuerza al sentir como Zed lo tomaba del cuello.

Con rabia, Zed lanzó a Kayn al suelo, haciendo que se deslice sobre la duela de madera y causando que impacte con el cuerpo de Shen, logrando que al fin despierte con un sobresalto.

—Arriba imbéciles. Saldremos de este maldito hostal en menos de diez minutos—. Rugió el maestro de las sombras, antes de entrar al diminuto baño que tenía la pieza del hostal.

—Mierda...—. Kayn se lamentó mientras tocaba con gentileza su propio cuello.

Sabía que sería un día largo al saber que su maestro estaba de mal humor, que el Ojo del Crepúsculo se encontraba con un ceño fruncido viéndole muy mal y su despreciada arma riéndose de su suerte en su mente.

.0.

—¿Qué se supone que esperamos?—. Los tres ninjas se encontraban escondidos entre la multitud de personas que se hallaban en la explanada del pueblo. A plena vista y vestidos aún de civiles. No existía mejor forma de esconderse que estar a la vista de todo el mundo.

Desde la noche pasada, el gran festival había dado comienzo y la gente caminaba a borbotones por todos lados. Nadie les prestaría demasiada atención.

—He estado varado en este pueblo por menos de dos semanas y he notado algo muy... inusual—. Kayn se notaba alerta. Era ligeramente más alto que el promedio de los residentes de ese poblado, por lo que buscaba algo o alguien por encima de las cabezas.

—Semanas largas y aburridas—. Respaldó la guadaña. Mantenía su única pupila cerrada para no llamar la atención.

—...¿A qué te refieres con inusual?—. Zed hace un gran intento por ignorar las palabras de Rhaast, pues se vería como un loco exigiendo silencio a un arma.

—En todo este tiempo no he visto ni he tenido información del anciano que rige esta ciudad—.

Hubo un silencio prolongado, pues realmente eso era información vital.

Los ancianos eran una clase de gobernantes para los jonios. Elegidos por su sabiduría para guiar al pueblo, normalmente hombres de edad avanzada, he ahí el origen del nombre. Pero a partir de la guerra con Noxus, ya existían "ancianos" que no sobrepasaba los treinta años.

—¿Existe posibilidad de que haya enfermado?— Al fin Shen rompe su propio silencio, mirando al controversial estudiante de las sombras.

—No lo sé. Sin embargo, lo dudo. La semana pasada monté guardia cerca del pequeño palacio que está a las orillas de esta ciudad. Nadie lo habitaba... Es como si hubiera desaparecido—.

—Es absurdo—. Alega Zed rápidamente. —Si el anciano hubiera muerto o incluso enfermado, ya todos lo sabrían. ¿Acaso el pueblo no pregunta nada?—.

—Sucede que por el tema del festival, no había tiempo para preguntar cosas.... Pero, tengo entendido que hoy debe presentarse en esta plaza para inaugurar las fechas de fiesta—.

Después de las palabras de Kayn, todos guardan silencio.

Realmente era una situación inusual y extraordinaria. ¿Cómo es que alguien de vital importancia se encontraba desaparecido y sin causar revuelo?

La situación en sí era preocupante, pero sí aparecía de repente en la plaza solo para dar un discurso... Era sospechoso.

La plaza poco a poco comenzaba a llenarse de habitantes, trabajadores y turistas de otros poblados. El bullicio de las personas hacia cada vez más difícil comunicarse. Pero como pudieron, se dieron a entender que lo mejor era caminar hacia adelante, si podían conseguir una vista desde las primeras filas de la plaza, mejor.

Y así fueron caminando hasta que Kayn señaló discretamente el podio.

El anciano estaba ahí; sonriente, sano y sin ningún padecimiento que le obligara estar fuera de la ciudad. Incluso, se encontraba saludando a algunos pobladores.

Zed no oculta en lo más mínimo su ceño fruncido, todo aquello le estaba dando mala espina.

Todo aquello gritaba por sospechoso y sabe que no era el único en verlo.

—No le pierdas el rastro—. Le comenta a Kayn, para que estuviera alerta.

—No lo haré, maestro— El alumno responde con entusiasmo, pero relaja su expresión al ver como el Ojo del Crepúsculo señala a lo bajo el lugar cerca del estrado.

Los dos ninjas de las sombras dirigen su mirada hacia donde señalaba Shen... El anciano de esa ciudad no se encontraba solo.

¡Nada solo!

Uno, dos, tres, ... siete, ocho,... ¡doce hombres vestidos de forma uniformada se encontraban rodeando su perímetro! Todos vestidos en colores oscuros, supervisando a la masa.

—¿Pero que son....?—. Kayn parece incrédulo mientras intentaba contar a todos los hombres que vestían igual. Todos y cada uno de ellos con un mal semblante.

—Guardias—. Fue la escueta respuesta de Shen, ya ladeando su mirada. No quería mantener contacto directo con ellos y parecer tan obvio al observarlos.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué razón habían tantos guardias rodeando a ese anciano?.

El maestro de las sombras solo puede pensar en pésimas opciones, cada una peor que la anterior.

De pronto hubo un silencio y las preguntas fueron dejadas para después. Aquel anciano hacía un gesto para acallar al pueblo y con extrema facilidad obtuvo lo que quería.   
Parecía que todo el mundo estaban ansiosos de escucharlo. Los civiles estaban emocionados por el festival. No podían esperar para dar todo por iniciado formalmente.

—Buenos días ciudadanos...— El anciano, a pesar de su edad, parecía moverse con soltura mientras daba su discurso de abertura.

Zed no le quita la mirada de encima. Si se movía así, no podía estar enfermo, ni herido...

La forma en que sonreía y parecía disfrutar del momento. Eso era un indicio de que no era amenazado por esos hombres de uniforme en el perímetro. Las personas estaban emocionadas. El norte había sido la zona menos afectada por la guerra, y pequeños festivales como estos, que inauguraban cosechas prósperas para toda la temporada.

—... Y por todo esto, doy por iniciado el festival de la temporada. Disfruten con moderación—

El maestro de las sombras parpadea repetidamente, despertando de su ensoñación. Por dedicar tanto atención pareció perder noción del tiempo.

—Zed—. Shen levanta la voz, y no solo el maestro de las sombras gira a verlo, si no también el alumno. Ambos miran hacia donde era señalado y se sorprenden de lo que ven.

—E—el anciano...—. Kayn se quita algunos mechones de su rostro y se inclina hacia adelante. Dando el indicio de que iba a moverse hacia el podio.

—¿Qué demonios...? ¿Ya se está yendo?— Zed jadea, y se mueve entre el mar de personas, chocando sus hombros para darse espacio y caminando más rápido. Empujando sutilmente algunos turistas. De la forma menos evidente para no llamar la atención de los últimos guardias que se encontraban en el podio.

Debían de acercarse, pero sin llamar la atención. Así que de una forma silenciosa llegan al acuerdo que debían separarse un poco, tomar rutas diferentes entre esa multitud.

Kayn fue el primero en arribar, sin embargo, ya no había nadie en ese pedestal. Ni siquiera un guardia.

Mira a su alrededor desesperado, debía encontrar una pista y seguirla...

—El niño mimado no quiere fallarle a su maestro~—.

—Mierda, ahora no Rhaast—. Kayn murmura entre sus dientes. Toca una pared que estaba al fondo del escenario, se preguntaba qué tan gruesa podría ser.

—Pensé que amabas que te reprendieran... Sobre todo con la vara—.

Realmente... no era el momento, y con esas ideas sugerentes se le dificulta pensar bien a Kayn por un segundo.  
Quiere ocultarlo pero un sonrojo sutil cubre sus mejillas, mas no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Voltea ligeramente la cabeza, viendo que no había mucha gente alrededor, así que decide actuar rápidamente.

Sin pensarlo mucho; atraviesa el muro del escenario con la técnica de la sombra. Si había visto bien, el último guardia había girado a la derecha, rodeando así el podio. Si tenía suerte podía espiar desde las sombras y ver a donde habían huido el anciano con su séquito.

Y así fue: Escondido y viendo donde nadie miraría, Kayn aprecia como a un par de metros la plaza se conectaba con una carretera de tierra y polvo.

Estaba casi despejada de los ciudadanos y los pocos que estaban ahí saludaban desde lejos al anciano que se encontraba casi ausente todo el tiempo.

De manera veloz y eficiente el anciano subió a una carroza que ya lo esperaba a las afueras. Apenas si esperó que otros dos guardias subieran con él antes de darle la orden al chófer de que arrancara lo más pronto posible.

El resto de los guardias que quedaron varados montaron guardia, revisando que nadie curioso siguiera el camino o monitoreando que nadie haya visto de más.

Kayn tenía que volver y contarle todo a su maestro. Pues debían de seguir la ruta solo esperando que los guardias se retiren.

Atravesando muros una vez más hasta llegar a una columna a las orillas de la plaza, un lugar donde fácil se podía escabullir sin ser notado y mezclarse como si siempre hubiera estado ahí.

No tuvo que caminar mucho para encontrar a su maestro, se hallaba con la espalda recargada en un muro, con sus brazos cruzados y viendo hacia la multitud, como si estuviera buscando a alguien.   
Kayn se emociona levemente al saber que le buscaba...

Sin embargo, Zed no solo estaba buscando a su alumno, sino que dialogaba de forma indirecta con Shen, volteando de vez en cuando su rostro hacia donde estaba parado el Ojo del Crepúsculo. Parecía molesto, como si estuviera discutiendo, aunque el líder del Kinkou siguiera tan inexpresivo como siempre. No sabía si así lucían cuando discutían o era lo más cercano que tenían a una plática casual.

Kayn intenta no mostrar ninguna emoción resaltante en su rostro, no quería que su maestro le viera así.

Se trago todas sus dudas hasta llegar a ellos mientras oye claro la risa del Darkin en su cabeza, burlándose de su situación y de él.

—Si fingen que no se conocen, lo están haciendo realmente mal—. Comenta Kayn, como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada. Estando lo más normal que se podía.

—El espionaje nunca fue el fuerte de Shen—. Habla Zed al reconocer a su alumno, alejándose al fin del muro y caminar hacia él. —Dime que seguiste al escurridizo anciano sin llamar la atención—.

Kayn tarda un par de segundos antes de responder, pues su mirada se posa en el Ojo del Crepúsculo. —Sí, seguí la pista y se por donde se fue—. Guarda silencio antes de continuar en un tono más bajo. —Pero no podemos seguirla por el momento—.

—¿Comprometido?— Pregunta Shen estoico.

—Demasiado—.

Zed no parece nada complacido por esa respuesta, pues frunce el ceño de una manera tan prominente y abre la boca para inmediatamente cerrarla, como si no fuera capaz de insultar como él quisiera.

—Entonces, ¿debemos esperar?—. Jadea el maestro de las sombras, fastidiado de no resolver el misterio que tenía enfrente.

Era como chocar con una puerta de acero.

—Mínimo dos horas. Tu mismo viste la cantidad de guardias que tenía ese hombre—. El Ojo del Crepúsculo siempre parecía calmo, pero suspira cansado una vez terminado de hablar.

Si Kayn lo conociera, juraría que estaba fastidiado y cansado... Igual que su maestro.

Pero eso no era posible.

— Debemos montar guardia, rodearemos la zona entre hora y hora, hasta que deje de estar comprometido—. Sugería Zed.

Shen asintió en silencio. Volverían a separarse, darían varias vueltas por la plaza como si estuviesen asistiendo a los festejos que seguramente pronto darían comienzo, no podían hacer dilatar más aquella espera.

—¿Que haremos con el... Con el anciano?—. Kayn tenía curiosidad, y una esperanza crecía dentro; ayudar a su maestro en aquella misión.

—Necesitamos información—. Hay algo en el pragmatismo de Shen que a Kayn le llama la atención, ¿Había sido así toda su vida?. El chico asiente aún así a las palabras del otro hombre. — Tal vez debamos forzarlo a hablar—. Eran otras palabras para decir que usarían la fuerza física si era necesario.

— Claramente, vamos a torturarlo —. Zed había ignorado por completo la presencia de Shen.

Kayn podía decir ahora que había visto dos veces en su vida al ojo del crepúsculo Fruncir el ceño. Su maestro parecía estar continuando con lo que hacía antes de su llegada.

—¿Torturarlo...?—

— Tal vez, pero lo primordial es que sepamos si tiene algo que ver.—. Aún así, Shen había vuelto a responder al muchacho.

Zed sonrió. Había disfrutado el momento de fastidiar a su acompañante. Para Kayn, esos pocos minutos fueron incómodos.

...

Las horas habían pasado, y sin darse cuenta, se había hecho otro día. Un grupo de guardias se había apostado al final de la calle de tierra, revisando a todos los que decidían salir por ahí. Observaron como muchos civiles fueron desprovistos de sus instrumentos, hombres comunes, miembros de otras casas marciales, llevados a parte solo por conocer un arte distinta . Zed Tenía razones para desconfiar de todos. La guerra había sido repelida, pero una lucha distinta se había llevado a cabo desde entonces en lo más profundo del corazón de jonia.

Podían rodear el pueblo, pero eso implicaría perder más tiempo buscando exactamente el sitio donde se hallaba el anciano.

Esa noche, Kayn se asomó por la esquina de aquel tejado donde ambos maestros vigilaban.

— Acabo de recordar algo—.

—¿Qué es? —. Inquirió su maestro.

— La misma carroza del anciano, es la misma que recoge de vez en cuando, al menos dos veces en las últimas semanas, a varias chicas en la casa de damas de compañía—.

El brillo en la mirada del ojo del crepúsculo no transmitía mucho, pero Kayn podía leer palabras que no salían de su boca, y lo que interpretaba, seguramente se asemejan a lo que su maestro le dijo.

—¿Por qué demonios no lo recordaste antes?—.

—Acabo de pasearme de nuevo por aquella calle, y un cliente me lo recordó—.

—¿Un cliente...?— Zed pregunto, y la pupila roja de la guadaña se abrió.

— Sí... yo si soy bueno espiando—. Rió a lo bajo.

.0.

Con la nueva información de Kayn, rodearon rápidamente el bosque, y aguardaron entre las copas de los árboles hasta que la noche se tornó tan oscura como las fauces de una bestia.

La carroza llegó por el camino levantando polvo y la ciudad la recibió como si nunca hubiese existido, nadie dijo nada de su llegada, y para los guardias solo fue un espectro que no pudieron ver.

Tras algunas horas más, la carroza salió, y tomó la ruta de tierra, finalmente, ellos la siguieron sigilosos entre las ramas de los árboles.

Una hora y media de camino, entre vueltas y enormes arboledas, existía una mansión enorme, crecía desde el suelo con una belleza exorbitante, se hacía con los árboles en una comunión, seguramente, el tejedor de madera que la había hecho era uno de los mejores. Pasaría desapercibida por cualquiera que caminase por ahí. Enorme, distinguía la clase del hombre que vivía en ella, nada humilde.

Lograron posarse alrededor de ella, hasta que la escalaron, y observaron todo el lugar. En busca de señales.

— Vive como un príncipe el muy ....— Murmuró Kayn.

— Se alimenta de las ofrendas y sus negocios—. Zed le corta de inmediato la oración antes de escuchar su injuria.— ¿Qué esperabas? Y cuida esa boca delante de mí —. Él también era un mal hablado, pero el si podía hablar así; Kayn no.

Volvió a cerciorarse. Habían cinco guardias en el enorme jardín central de aquella mansión joniana. El estanque de peces dibujaba a la luna en medio de sus aguas y reflejaba a los hombres que caminaban por los pasillos, ignorantes de la presencia ajena, que cautelosos estudiaban su recorrido. El viento movió los árboles, meciendo sus copas hasta arrojar sus hojas, cayendo decadentes en la superficie del las aguas. Shen también examinó la escena, prefirió mantenerse callado, no estaba de acuerdo con matar a los guardias. Pero tampoco había hecho nada para impedir tal decisión.

Cuando finalmente habló, fue para resaltar de la presencia de otros. Podía escucharlos.

— Hay dos más, llevan armas pesadas, y se mueven por el pasillo interior— Murmuró Shen.

— Ah, los guardaespaldas—. Cayó en cuenta el joven— ¿Debo bajar?—. Kayn estaba en posición de alerta, con un pie en el techo y uno listo para saltar. Quería ir. Pero debía de preguntar a su maestro Zed. Quién finalmente volvió a posar su atención en él.

Le respondió de inmediato con un gesto que se pudo traducir a un: "no pierdas tu tiempo y baja"', son pocos, piensa Zed. Kayn es su alumno estrella, su egocentrismo tiene al menos una base fundamental, está tan seguro de sus habilidades; que lo lleva a no portar armadura nunca.

Sin necesitar de más razones, Kayn se desliza como una sombra por el tejado. Lento, aterriza entre los adornos del patio y se desliza entre ellos, sacando con la mano diestra una navaja y degollando al primer guardia mientras cubría su boca con la mano contraria. Apoyó el cadáver de una de las estatuas, tenía el cuidado de cerrarle los ojos, así el hombre parecería haberse quedado dormido, la sangre corrió entre sus ropas casi invisible durante la noche, Kayn sonrió; por supuesto con arrogancia, y se dirigió al próximo. Fue silencioso y nada lo delató en su trayecto.

Cuando llevaba ya tres víctimas, uno de los cadáveres se deslizó, casi como un mal chiste, y cayó cual peso muerto, el ruido fue similar al de un costal de patatas; así de seco y así de poco agraciado, Shen continuó callado y Zed solo gruñó a lo bajo, la confianza de Kayn lo mataría algún día, y dentro, muy en el fondo de él; eso le preocupaba.

El sonido alertó a los otros guardias y sin pausas ya se encontraban lanzándose sobre Kayn.

Shen y Zed observaron desde el techo cómo el muchacho se hacía cargo de los guardias que corrían hacia él, pero no tan rápido como el joven alumno. Kayn desenfundo finalmente al darkin, su pupila se iluminó en éxtasis y los barrió de un cuchillazo. La sangre se derramó por el estanque, y mató de golpe a los más cercanos. Aparecieron aquellos enormes hombres; los guardias que cargaban las armas pesadas, se cubrieron de sus ataques rápidos hasta que Kayn bailó literalmente entre ellos y los degolló con arrogancia. Se rió desde su sitio y saludo a su maestro con una reverencia. Muy confiado. Tenía con qué.

— Fácil —. Le dijo Kayn a Rhaast en un susurro pedante.

Solo que esta vez, sería diferente; salieron más guardias. Rodeando lentamente a Kayn en el centro. Él y el darkin observaron el escenario, y la enorme pupila roja se cernió sobre los guardias.

Zed no iba a subestimar la habilidad ni la arrogancia de su pupilo. El podía con eso, sí, pero necesitaban deshacerse del problema rápido. Apenas Zed desapareció del techo, Shen saltó desde su sitio detrás de él. Y en un pestañeo aparecieron junto a Kayn. ¿Por qué tantos guardias para un político de poca monta? Shen y Zed cruzaron apenas miradas. No te cubrías tanto la espalda a menos que quisieras encubrir lo que haces con las manos. ¿A quien le tenía miedo? ¿A la hermandad navori? ¿Ó a los noxianos?

Pero de algo tenían certeza, estaba hasta el cuello involucrado en algo turbio. Habían encontrado a una de las ratas.

En segundos todos se lanzaron hacia ellos. Podían escuchar ahora claramente al darkin gritar de gusto cuando Kayn degollaba con su cuchilla a todo aquel que intentó acercarse a su espacio. Se paseó entre ellos como un ratón huyendo de los gatos; solo que Kayn no huía, y menos era un ratón. Zed a su vez se deslizaba entre los guardias, los atravesaba y desaparecía entre ellos para aparecer a sus espaldas y apuñalarlos sin cuidado. Shen en cambio, cubría el frente de ambos. Deteniendo con una sola espada los embates, los empujaba hacia atrás con fuerza cuando la oleada de hombres decidían ir por ellos, hasta golpearlos con un letal corte de su filo. La fuerza que empleada con sus dos brazos era terrible.

Los ataques se intensificaron y por un segundo se olvidó de Zed a sus espaldas, y en un parpadeo la espada detuvo el golpe de unas cuchillas. Shen salió del trance en el que había entrado y observó que había sido Zed, había detenido el golpe. En un instante fugaz Zed se safo del enganche.

— Costumbre—. Alegó este. Shen omitió respuestas.

Pero volvió a ocurrir...otra vez, esta vez hallándose uno al lado del otro, y Shen entrecerró los párpados, de algún modo, comenzaba a enojarse, bloqueó un ataque que provino por su costado. Había sido Zed nuevamente, rápidamente se desengancho de Shen y atravesó el pecho a un tipo que creía tener la ventaja en aquel instante.

Costumbres, ¿Cuando fue la última vez que pelearon juntos cuidándose las espaldas? Shen no lo recordaba exactamente.

Pero si recordaba en cuantas oportunidades se enfrentó a Zed desde entonces. Fueron mucha veces. Encuentros repentinos donde no había una pauta fija, se separaban como dos gatos al defender sus territorios solo para volver a reencontrarse sin planearlo. Había un velo en sus recuerdos. Cómo una llovizna fantasmal que incluso le impedía recordar viejas promesas que se hizo a sí mismo. En su camino, Shen había eliminado más que sus sentimientos.

Zed observó a Shen por un momento a través de una sombra. Su figura se alzaba oscura contra la luz de la luna a su lado. La estela roja que dejaba atrás las pupilas sangrientas de su alumno y el darkin no paraban de danzar. Unas chispas brotaron al encuentro del acero del crepúsculo. Estaba recibiendo los golpes más fuertes y lo hacía parecer sencillo.

Decidió fijar su atención a su propia lucha.

Kayn estaba enfrente suyo ahora, rebanando el cuello de otro guardia y esparciendo su sangre por todo el suelo.

Una mirada se clavó en su espalda, era Shen.

En un segundo un guardia apuñalaba a Zed por detrás; pero se trataba de una sombra, mientras el verdadero se desvanecía como un suspiro en un zarcillo oscuro, Shen había girado para impedir aquello, recibiendo un corte en el brazo que no le importó, hasta que Shen cortó la espalda de aquel hombre casi en dos. Derrumbándose en un grito agónico que se mezcló con el llamado de alerta de Kayn.

—¡No te vas a escapar!—.

Un guardia corría lejos de la pelea en dirección al interior de la mansión. Kayn fue detrás suyo como un felino tras su nueva presa. Ambos desaparecieron de la vista de los maestros.

Pero otro grito agónico a lo lejos confirmó su triunfo.

...

Kayn los esperaba en el pasillo. El cadáver de aquel guardia yacía en el piso junto al charco de sangre que escurría de su cuello. Shen y Zed vestían sus trajes estandartes, al igual que Kayn; nadie que los viese concebiría que el ojo del crepúsculo y el maestro de las sombras estuviesen trabajando juntos.

Solo un loco lo había pensado.

— Está ahí adentro, No tiene escapatoria —. Kayn le indico a Zed con una sonrisa triunfante mientras se limpiaba alguna gotas de sangre del rostro.

Zed se sacudió las cuchillas de sangre y Shen avanzó hacia la puerta con el sable de acero joniano en mano, deslizándola a un lado con fuerza y siendo recibido por el grito aterrorizado de las prostitutas y el hombre adentro.

Los ojos del anciano se abrieron de par en par al reconocer la figura imponente del ojo del crepúsculo, un balbuceo escapó de sus labios sin entender el meollo de todo. Pero el paso lento y liviano de Zed detrás suyo lo volvió todo más extraño. Dejó la pipa lejos de su alcance y sintió a las mujeres a sus lados temblar de miedo.

— Maestro de las sombras...Zed...— la incredulidad se podía palpar en cada sílaba dicha por el anciano.

El último en entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta había sido Kayn junto a la guadaña Rhaast. Las miradas se cernieron sobre el sucio político nuevamente. Y el hombre se sintió un cerdo en medio de una feria de luna de sangre. Un segundo en silencio que pareció durar una eternidad, hasta que de nuevo los pasos pesados de Shen rompieron la calma.

— ¿Qué sabe sobre el prisionero en Tuula, Khada Jhin?—. Las palabras cortaron como el frío freljordiano. El hombre movió los dedos y tocó con las yemas su pipa. La mirada fría de Shen lo cercenó, sin embargo parecía indiferente o lo aparentaba muy bien.

—No sé siquiera de quien me hablas—.

— Khada Jhin, el Demonio dorado, ¿De qué forma esta usted relacionado con su escape? Necesitamos saberlo antes de llevarlo a la justicia—.

El político pasó a observar a la sombra detrás de la fuerza inamovible que consistía el ojo del crepúsculo, las pupilas carmesí de aquel hombre; El maestro de las sombras, no le habían quitado la atención desde que entraron.

— No tengo la culpa de tal cosa, mis negocios son más...—. Se dió una pausa, mientras fingía compostura, y tomaba de nuevo su pipa.— Complicados como para su entendimiento —. Y soltó una risa ahogada. Profunda desde el fondo de sus pulmones ancianos.

La porte flemática de Shen se mantuvo. Pero la sombra detrás; Zed, se alzó molesto. Colocándose al lado suyo.

— Además —. Una prostituta muy temerosamente encendió con una cerilla la pipa del político—. No hay manera en la que me lleven a la justicia, cuando  _yo soy parte de la justicia_ —.

El olor a opio inundó la estancia. Shen dio un paso al frente, y Zed le imitó. Acercándose más y más al político.

— Volveré a preguntarlo, asumiendo que usted ya está senil, ¿Qué sabe del prisionero Khada Jhin anteriormente encerrado en Tuula?—. El tono pragmático de Shen denotó incluso su molestia. Pero no tanto como la de Zed. Que al estar totalmente cerca del político grito en su rostro con rabia.

— No estoy para sus juegos maldito viejo — Enterró una cuchilla en la mesa enfrente del político— ¿Está implicado con el escape de Khada Jhin, no es así?—.

— Mi única afición son las putas...si son extranjeras, mucho mejor—. Y aspiro fuerte el contenido de su pipa.

Su mirada se cernió. Una oportunidad más, sólo una más. Se dijo a su mismo Zed.

— No me veas la cara de estúpido, hazte un favor, y habla—.

—¿Quién les dijo a los ninjas que las máscaras les iban bien? Su madre debió de tener mal guh —. se cubrió la boca con la mano, un brote de tos lo apresó, culpa del contenido de la pipa. Pero sonrió vil al recuperarse.— Su madre, tenía mal gusto.

Paso por alto el comentario.

— Jhin, el demonio dorado, habla, o seguramente el ojo del crepúsculo se entretendrá haciéndote hablar —. Shen estaba a su lado, su pragmatismo era palpable, pero Zed detalla un pequeño movimiento en sus párpados; perdía paciencia.

— No sé de qué me hablan, y si supiera, No hablaría con el circo, ah no, cierto, son el clan de ninjas—.

Ese viejo no hablaría, y sería una completa pérdida de tiempo torturarlo.

Zed no le dio tiempo a defenderse, sacó de tajo la cuchilla de la madera y la clavó en su estómago. Directo, sin darle una segunda oportunidad.

El grito de las mujeres inundó la estancia junto al gorgoteo líquido proveniente de la garganta del político.

—¡HABLA, HE HECHO HABLAR A ANIMALES PEORES QUE TÚ!—. Gritó Zed en todo el rostro del aludido.

Pero no dijo nada. El político, uno de los ancianos integrantes del Congreso de Jonia, una rata descarada que para Zed valía menos que una cucaracha pisoteada. Sonrió. La arrogancia se le desbordó como la sangre por la comisura de sus labios, Zed tenía razón. Y eso selló su destino.

Zed rebano su cabeza en un corte limpio. Daba igual si hablaba o no. Era inservible.

Su cabeza rodó por el hermoso suelo y detrás de ella, el cuerpo se desparramo. Arrancando otro grito desgarrador de las mujeres presentes. Corrieron a una esquina, y se abrazaron. Zed solo las miró con fastidio, ellas eran también parte del problema.

Les mostró las cuchillas y ellas solo gritaron más. Se quitó la máscara con fastidio para respirar mejor en esos momentos.

Kayn miró la escena recargado en una pared. Pero se asombra al ver algo que nunca antes había visto. Tan rápido, que no le da tiempo de reaccionar, ni avisar.

Shen plantó un puño en el rostro de Zed, logrando así que la mirada de Zed se encendiera más de pura rabia.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ACABAS DE HACER?!—. le gritó Shen. Ha perdido toda su compostura. Se salieron de lo planeado.

—¡LO QUE TENIA QUE HACER!—. Zed es más rápido, arranca la máscara de Shen al devolverle el golpe bien merecido en todo el rostro con el brazo contrario.

Pero el golpe no lo inmuta más.

—¡NO ESTABA EN NUESTRAS MANOS CASTIGARLO! ¿¡QUÉ HACES?!—.  
— ¡LO QUE JONIA NECESITA!—.

Están agarrados de la ropa uno del otro. Forcejeando mientras se gritaban. Es como si por un momento, solo fuesen ellos dos. Y se sueltan bruscamente. Zed extiende las cuchillas y señala a las prostitutas.

— ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! ¡SACALAS!—.

Kayn entiende que se dirige a él, y las mujeres corren cerca de Kayn hasta salir despavoridas por la puerta. Kayn permanece junto a la salida, las mujeres continúan en shock, y en cuanto se encuentran con los cuerpos de los guardias afuera, se quedan petrificadas. Kayn prefirió cerrar la puerta antes de seguir viéndolas. Pero Zed alza de nuevo la voz.

— Tú también, afuera—.

Las palabras llegan a Kayn fríamente, pero obedece sin chistar a su maestro.

Puede oír de inmediato sus voces apenas se aleja un poco de la puerta. Un golpe estridente, y la voz difuminada por las paredes de Zed  _«¡¡Esta Fue una pésima idea!!»_  atina apenas a oír, no es la lengua común, puede decir, que suena a dialecto del sur. No es tan bueno descifrando ese.

Rhaast se ríe contra su oreja mientras Kayn buscaba apoyarse de una pared limpia " _Están condenados a morir si siguen enfrentándose como dos bestias salvajes._ " Kayn seguía en estado de sorpresa, con todos sus años a lado de su maestro, jamás lo había visto reaccionar de esa forma. " _Te ven como a un niño, mandándote afuera junto a las puta_ s" susurro Rhaast contra el de nuevo, casi, como si estuviese a su lado.

Kayn suspiró. Sintió de repente cómo todo el cansancio recaía en su cuerpo. Se acomodó el cabello flojamente y jadeó. " _Cállate Rhaast_ "

Los minutos pasan, y puede oír la fuerte discusión dentro. No puede entender mucho. La habitación parece estar hecha para que no saliera el ruido al exterior, pero Shen y Zed gritan y rompen cosas adentro. Es imposible no oír eso.

No se percata cuanto tiempo pasa, pero la puerta deslizándose con fuerza lo despierta de su lapsus. Shen lleva de nuevo la máscara, su mirada ámbar es fría, cortante. En cambio Zed se limpia el labio, cortado y sin parar de derramar sangre. Llevaba el casco bajo el brazo.

 

— Llevatelas lejos de aquí, nadie creerá su versión—.


	2. Traición y Reinicio.

Sin ser vistos, habían regresado al pueblo, las gotas de sangre habían sido limpiadas en el camino, y aparentaban ser solo un grupo de conocidos caminando por la vereda. Kayn caminaba cerca de las sombras para ocultar a Rhaast a sus espaldas, quien parecía encontrarse complacido tras el derramamiento de sangre.

Pero la verdadera razón de encontrarse ahí, era para alejarse de la pareja de maestros. El aura que irradiaban era incómoda, y a veces la vista le traicionaba, y Kayn miraba fijamente el labio hinchado de su maestro o el rostro de Shen. Eso Había causado con ello que el ojo del crepúsculo posará su vista en el y el ambiente se volviese insoportable. La luna se asomaba en lo alto y alargaba las sombras de todos los transeúntes, la imagen le brindaba algo de consuelo ya que lo hacía caminar en confianza.

La figura de Shen se detuvo y no se dirigió a nadie en particular. Parecía estar aún molesto.

— Llevaré los caballos al establo de la posada —.

Zed y Shen partirían en la mañana juntos. Salir a estas horas solo traería consecuencias y sospechas.

Kayn quería hacerse pequeño en ese momento.

Su crianza en la orden de las sombras había sido estricta, con sus buenos y malos momento, pero, desde joven se lo había inculcado un respecto hacia la figura del ojo del crepúsculo. Usualmente si una figura autoritaria que no fuese su maestro, mostraba claro desagrado de su persona, Kayn lo ignoraba con facilidad, pero, habiendo crecido con aquello aprendido, el joven alumno se sentía culpable, a pesar de no tener nada que ver con el disgusto de Shen.

O más bien, se sentía culpable por algo más.

Shen se marchó en otra dirección, mezclándose con las personas en el camino, hasta simplemente desaparecer de la vista.

Zed se mantuvo a su lado en silencio por unos segundos. Se giró hacia él, y limpio la ropa del joven, mientras parecía decir algo banal.

— Mañana partirás al punto en Akanseu, y les dirás que nada de sangre aliada correrá—.

Kayn formó una expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Perdón?—.

— Lo que escuchas —.

— ¿Así, de la nada? ¿Vas a cancelar la misión?—. Refutó Kayn. Eso no pareció agradar a Zed.

— ¿Así de la nada? No estás en posición de contradecirme Kayn, no sabes por qué he llegado a tal conclusión—.

Realmente no, a Kayn se le ocurrían miles de opciones, pero ninguna parecía encajar.

— Lo estoy, ¿Sabes por qué maestro? Fui yo el primero en oponerme en esta idea, cuando no tuve más opción que continuar con ello, he sido uno de los que más ha puesto empeño en seguir adelante y ...—.

La cachetada que Zed le propinó le hizo callar de inmediato.

Algunos transeúntes viraron a ver, otros lo ignoraron, no era su problema.

— Fui yo quien lo propuso, y puedo ser yo quien lo detenga; ya no es un estorbo. Ahora, Kayn, ubicate en tu lugar —.

Dicho eso, Zed comenzó a caminar. El muchacho llevó su mano a la zona que ardía en su rostro y arrugó los labios.

Caminaron de regreso a la posada como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

...

Kayn estaba recargado de una mesa en el comedor de la posada. Se cubría el rostro con una mano, miraba hacia una ventana sin mucho interés aparente, Zed no se hallaba a la vista.

Shen llegó en poco tiempo y al verlo ahí, se sentó a su lado. La marca del golpe de Zed estaba grabada en su rostro, más su siempre pragmática expresión parecía impoluta. La imagen era extraña, asemejaba un cuadro familiar a simple vista.

El cuchicheo de las conversaciones, de los platos, y del ruidoso cocinero que picaba con esmero la comida en la cocina se había inmiscuido entre las dos figuras silenciosas, rellenando esos espacios vacíos de una carente conversación.

—¿Tienes hambre?—. Preguntó Shen.

Kayn volteo la mirada, cubriendo su rostro pero no su mirada. Negó levemente.

— ¿Un té?—. Insistió.

La mirada de Kayn se mantuvo sobre la de Shen, el joven se quitó la mano del rostro, dejando ver la marca de la cachetada, asintiendo en silencio.

El maestro no dijo nada, colocó una mano en su hombro y se levantó para pedir té para ambos.

Tras tener una vaga conversación con Kayn sobre el té, y uno que otro comentario de "anciano" como había catalogado el alumno, de algún modo, había recobrado el buen humor. Incluso el apetito, quedándose abajo para comer algo, mientras Shen decidía subir a tomar una ducha.

...

La noche sería corta, después de todo el embrollo en donde se habían metido, aun así Kayn no recordaba la última noche noche en la que había compartido techo con su maestro en una misión.

A Kayn no le importaba demasiado cualquier detalle que le dijeran los dos mayores, él estaba agradecido por tener una cama esa noche y una ducha fresca a la mañana siguiente.

El heredero de las sombras solo esperaba que el alba no llegará tan pronto. Disfrutando del silencio de la noche mientras se acomoda en la única cama de la habitación.   
Zed le había cedido el lugar, y él no se iba a negar con aquella consideración, quizás se disculpaba indirectamente por la bofetada que le dio. Era tan dichoso que ni siquiera le tomó importancia que Rhaast se riera de él por que se emocionó con tan pequeña acción. Por lo mismo lo había "olvidado" en la pared más lejana de la pieza.

Definitivamente estaba disfrutando del silencio.

Kayn suspira mientras se recuesta de lado, pegando su rostro entre la almohada y sonriendo discretamente. Tal vez, si se esmeraba aún más a lado de su maestro, éste podría ver lo útil que era para su misión y lo llevaría a su lado hasta el final. Serían el mejor equipo de todos.

—Eres un imbécil...— La voz inconfundible de Zed hace que Kayn abra los ojos de golpe. Intentaba saber si algo lo había delatado, ¿acaso hablo en voz alta? ¿Acaso se refería a él?

Estaba a punto de responder, pero una voz mucho más profunda se le adelanta.

—Parece eso una afirmación bastante asertiva. Hasta me haces dudar—. La voz de Shen parecía bastante seria para lo que decía. ¿Ese era su sentido del humor? Era terrible.

Pero Zed aclara su garganta.

Para quien no lo conociera tanto, aquello pudo ser un gesto simple, pero no para Kayn, que se enorgullece de conocer a su maestro. Él reconocía aquello, pues lo utilizaba con frecuencia con su persona al decir un comentario inapropiado... Zed solía hacerlo para darse unos segundos de respiro y congelar sus facciones.

Normalmente lo hacía para borrar una sonrisa o evitar reír.

Kayn está sorprendido y siendo lo más discreto posible, se acomoda al filo de la cama, esperando escuchar más de esa platica que mantenían los dos maestros en el piso.

—Lo reconoces—. Comenta lo más simple que puede Zed.

—Es más fácil no negar nada, sin embargo, tampoco se debe reconocer algo—. La voz de Shen sonaba apenas como un suspiro, realmente Kayn batalló para entender lo que decía.

—Suenas a todo un maestro—. Había demasiada ironía en las palabras de Zed; filosas como las cuchillas que siempre cargaba.

—Es lo que soy—.

—¿Donde quedo la frase de no reconocer nada?—.

El silencio se extendió por algunos segundos, ¿o acaso fueron un minutos o dos? El joven aprendiz de las sombras no lo supo reconocer; por un momento pensó que la conversación había muerto en ese punto.

—¿Por qué debes tener la última palabra en todo?—. La voz del Ojo del Crepúsculo no reflejaba nada, pero sin duda había elevado su entonación.

—¿Te sorprende?—.

—En lo absoluto—. Fue una respuesta corta y concisa, pero eso no parece bastar, pues Shen se adelanta antes de que su rival le respondiera. —Aun así, eso es lo que ocasiona nuestras confrontaciones—.

Hubo de nuevo un gran silencio y el joven Kayn pensó que eso sería el inicio de una pelea mayor. Que todo sería caótico y elevarían sus voces como las bestias incompatibles que eran, según Rhaast.

Que equivocado estaba.

—No es nada nuevo, ¿o si?—. Se escucha un suspiro pesado de parte de Zed después de seguir hablando. —Siempre ha sido así, incluso desde que éramos infantes—.

—...Últimamente, he recordado eventos de nuestra infancia juntos—. Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a casi todos en la habitación.

Incluso Kayn cubría discretamente su boca para evitar que cualquier sonido se escapara y delatara que era espía de una conversación tan íntima.

—Ugh—. Existía tanto disgusto en aquella expresión de asco en el maestro de las sombras... Que el joven aprendiz sintió un terrible dolor en su estómago y pecho.

—Dije infancia—. El tono de Shen aun sonaba apagado y suave, como si fuera una clase de arrullo, pero incluso el menor en la habitación notó algo diferente en su voz.

Solo que ni él supo reconocer.

—Es mejor que te duermas—.

—No—.

—¿No?—

No hubo respuesta inmediata, pero se escuchó un ruido.

Kayn no podía verlo desde su lugar, pero Shen se giró sobre su cuerpo para ver a Zed de frente.

Era bueno que el alumno no viera, se le rompería el corazón.

—No... Yo, lo siento—

—...¿Disculpa?—

—Que lo siento; no me hagas repetir mis palabras, Zed—

—¿Y a qué se debe esto? ¿Por qué del ojo del crepúsculo se disculpa con un vil pecador?—. Había tanto sarcasmo en esas palabras.

—Por lo de tu labio. No debí... golpearte así—.

El silencio parecía frecuente entre ellos cada vez que se sincerizaban.

Es como reconocerse de nuevo, o recordar cosas en algún pasado distante.

—Sanará, como las heridas que te hice antes, como las que tú me has hecho—.

—Es verdad—. De nuevo hay movimiento en el suelo.

Kayn se preguntaba por qué había tanto movimiento abajo.

Deseaba ver, pero si se asomaba sería visto, de eso no había duda.

—Igual no debí golpearte. Se supone que debo controlar mis emociones, reprimir mi ira—.

—Eres humano al final—.

—Se supone que no—. Hay un suspiro pesado. —La verdad... es que deseaba matar a ese anciano corrupto igual—.

—¡Por los dragones Shen! No te martirices. Era un viejo asqueroso. Ojo del crepúsculo o no, hicimos lo correcto. Olvídalo... es mejor dormir—.

—Mmm...—.

—Demonios, solo duerme y ya—. se escucha un sonido débil de golpe.

Lo más seguro es que el maestro de las sombras haya dado un puñetazo a Shen en su brazo. Y también se escuchó una pequeña risa.

Risa cargada con burla, pero risa al fin.

—De acuerdo... de acuerdo, hasta mañana. Descansa —.

—Si, si, tan solo duerme... mhm... descansa Shen—.

...

Los minutos pasan y se escuchan las pesadas respiraciones de los dos adultos en la habitación, denotando que estaban durmiendo.

Incluso, Shen dormía tan pesado que se escuchaban sus ronquidos suaves. Quizás no había descansado como deseaba por días.

Todos dormían, todos, menos Kayn.

No sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que escucho.

Solo deseaba abrazarse a sí mismo y esperar que el cansancio le dejará olvidar momentáneamente...

Incluso deseaba salir de su cama tan solo para ir por Rhaast y abrazarlo...

Qué terrible noche le esperaba, no podía esperar para que el alba llegara.

-.-.-

El amanecer terminó llegando, para gusto suyo y desagrado de otros.  
Para antes de las siete de la mañana, los tres ninjas ya se encontraban aseados y listos para seguir con sus viajes: Dos juntos y el menor, por separado.

—...No olvides. Debes ir directamente al punto de Akanseu, debes hacer correr la voz—. No existía vacilación en la voz del maestro de las sombras, y su tono era bajo, para evitar que el aire se lleve sus palabras.

Shen estaba cerca acomodando las monturas de los caballos, el viaje sería largo a partir de ahora.

El joven aprendiz no puede ver directamente a los ojos de su maestro. Parecía que entendía algo que hace una noche no tenía sospecha alguna. Su mente no se encontraba en paz y se mostraba ojeras bajo sus ojos.

—Yo...— La duda persistía en sus palabras. Debía tomar una decisión ahora, mentirle a su superior y no decirle a sus hermanos de la orden sobre el nuevo cambio de planes.

_"Se egoísta. Ten la fuerza de tomar lo que quieres..."_ La voz de Rhaast resuena en toda su cabeza, provocando un eco ensordecedor.  _"Ten el coraje para reclamar el poder, lo que quieres a tu lado"_

Kayn estaba dudando, pero no podía desobedecer a su maestro.... Sencillamente no podía.

—Yo...diré el cambio de planes. Iré directamente a Akanseu—. Kayn asiente con fuerza, como si de esa forma espantara las ideas terribles del Darkin que hablaba en su mente.

—No esperaba menos de ti—. Existía un tono de orgullo en las palabras de Zed que hicieron que el menor al fin viera directamente a los ojos de su maestro.

Estaba conmovido y por tan poco.

_"Patético"_

El acólito de las sombras tiene una pequeña batalla interna sobre sus siguientes acciones y la voz desafiante y molesta de Rhaast no es ninguna ayuda.  
Tanto caos en su cabeza, sin embargo hace algo que siente tan instintivo: Algo capaz de cerrar ciclos, dar pie a una despedida quizás larga y algo genuinamente infantil.

Kayn calla los ruidos de su cabeza acercándose al cuerpo de Zed, solo para abrazarlo.

Hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del mayor. Sus brazos lo rodean con cierta desesperación, como si no deseara despegarse de él.

Zed por su lado estaba más que sorprendido y no sabe cómo reaccionar. ¿acaso debería responder el abrazo? No, era su pupilo, por más que fuera el más destacado y brillante no debería... ¿Entonces lo tendría que alejar con violencia? Tampoco se sentía lo correcto.

Es tanto su desorientación que termina buscando la mirada de Shen. Que estúpida idea, se mostraba tan imparcial y neutral como siempre.

Zed se reprende a sí mismo antes de dar unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda de su aprendiz.

—Ya, ya... ¿Qué pasa Kayn? No es la forma apropiada de despedirte de tu maestro—. Zed hace su mayor esfuerzo para no sonar irritado.

Es solo... que no tenía idea de qué hacer.

Kayn parece darse cuentas de sus acciones y se separa rápidamente, dando tres pasos atrás y evidenciado su vergüenza, sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo.

Muy malo ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos, como siempre lo había hecho.

—Lo siento maestro... yo... no sé qué pasó—. Como respuesta, el menor hace una pequeña reverencia. Quizás se merecía un castigo por sus acciones.

—...Tranquilo. Solo haz correr la voz, ¿de acuerdo? —.

Existió unos segundos en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Zed seguía confundido y Kayn avergonzado.

Fue este último quien rompió el silencio.

—Maestro. Por favor, tenga cuidado...—. Poco a poco levanta la mirada para poder ver los ojos escarlatas del mayor. Estaba preocupado y no sabía cuando volvería a tener noticias de él.

Zed sabe reconocer ese tono. Preocupación y angustia. No espero que un estudiante sintiera eso por él...

—Seguirás recibiendo mis órdenes, escribiré seguido para dejar indicaciones....—. Duda por un momento, pero terminan dejando su mano en la cabeza del menor, apenas dando una pequeña caricia.

No podía negar... Kayn fue lo más próximo a un hijo que tuvo, un verdadero y digno heredero de sus enseñanzas. —Cuídate... y no dejes que esa cosa te consuma—.

Una risa jovial y orgullosa se escapa de la boca de Kayn. Poco a poco, volvía a ser él mismo.

—Jamas pasara eso—. Y se ríe aún más al escuchar las protestas de Rhaast. —Solo vuelva con bien, junto con el Ojo del Crepúsculo—.

No hubo necesidad de más palabras.

Pronto maestro y alumno toman caminos diferentes y se alejan sin saber realmente si volverán a verse.

Todo eso ocurrió ante la analítica mirada de Shen que no pasó por alto ningún detalle.

...

Las afueras del pueblo Jur-Gin estaban infestadas por flores. Bloques de radiantes y rojos pétalos se movían como olas contra el viento. La flora en Jonia vibraba en un radiante tono rojo; vida en todo su esplendor. El humo de una fogata en la entrada los había ubicado en su camino, y les había hecho el recorrido mucho más rápido.

El fuego era tímido, y parecía que la persona que lo vigilaba se había ido del puesto por unos segundos ya que el fuego parecía desatendido, unos niños corrían alrededor de la fogata sin mucho cuidado, miraban de vez en cuando la entrada como si vigilarán por la llegada de otra persona. Algo se cocinaba entre los carbones.

Zed adelantó los pasos del corcel, y los niños se detuvieron. Se acercaron al animal tanto como el otro lo permitió.

—¿Este es Jur-Gin verdad?—.

— Así es maestro—.

Los niños se referían a Zed como maestro solo por pura cortesía, vestían unas túnicas idénticas, seguramente eran alumnos del único templo de aquel pueblo. Un movimiento raro en el fuego atrajo la mirada de Shen, ignorando la charla que Zed entablaba ahora con los infantes.

Cuando su mirada siguió el movimiento de las llamas, noto la sombra de una mano, que recogía con mucho disimulo algo de carbón frío. ¿Por que Zed robaba carbón?, aquello no tenia sentido. ¿Y para que lo utilizaría? En menos de lo que tardó en pensarlo, ya Zed había terminado la charla con los niños y llevaba al caballo derecho por el camino al interior del pueblo. A paso silencioso, Shen le siguió.

Un templo, algunas casas, gallinas y animales domésticos caminando por las calles, siguiendo los mismos caminos que los pueblerinos seguían, y en todo el centro de aquel pequeño sitio; un enorme burdel. Las paredes exteriores pintadas de un color alegre y brillante y la red de lámparas rojas que mantenían un eterno fuego encendido, eran las señales que indicaban el oficio de aquel edificio. Shen miró la estructura de reojo mientras seguía el trote de Zed.

Este lo llevó hasta un callejón, las pisadas secas de animales y personas indicaban que era un rincón concurrido. De un salto Zed bajó de su montura y Shen de nuevo le imitó, mas esta vez lo tomó por sorpresa. Su compañero lo tomó del pecho de la prenda de vestir y lo llevó a "rastras" detrás suyo, hasta que Shen quedó enfrente de Zed, casi como un escudo humano. Ahora él lo cubría de las miradas curiosas.

la sensación del jalón pasó rápido apenas Zed lo soltó, este comenzó a hurgar entre sus pertenencias para sacar los carbones que había robado, junto a algo parecido a una crema. Pero, un toque fantasma apareció en el pecho de Shen, llamando su atención por unos segundos.  _Recordó por un instante cómo alguien, había trazado con ligereza el mismo agarre y otorgado una caricia tímida en la zona. La persona en sus recuerdos lo había llevado ahí, a un rincón diferente, con otras intenciones; y Shen estuvo más que de acuerdo en llevarlas a cabo..._

En segundos, cortó el hilo del recuerdo, Shen se obligó a ignorar aquellos pensamientos del pasado, ya que eso era; una memoria pasada.

Decidido, presto más atención a lo que hacía Zed.

Había triturado con sus dedos los carbones en su palma, y con la otra, mezclaba la crema, creando una pasta negra homogénea que manchaba toda su mano. En ningún momento le prestó atención a Shen, menos a la atenta mirada que lo analizaba.

La sorpresa tomó a Shen cuando el otro llevó la mezcla a su cabello y comenzó a esparcirla de forma vigorosa entre sus hebras, y en menos de segundos, ahora Zed ostentaba una tonalidad azabache, la textura de la crema le daba una textura gruesa al cabello, pero añadía carácter; como si se tratase de un hombre trabajador. 

—¿Qué haces?—.  
—¿Qué se supone que crees que hago? Me tiño el cabello—.

Hubo una pausa entre ellos, y Shen levantó una ceja, no, no estaban claras sus intenciones.

—¿Por qué vinimos a Jur-Gin y no a Akanseu?—. Retomo de nuevo el diálogo Shen.   
—Porque alguien me espera aquí, con información, e ir hacia Akanseu y luego volver hacia aqui seria una perdida de tiempo, partimos desde aquí hacia la misma ruta, y es mucho más rápido—.

Parecía una respuesta acertada, y con lógica, el camino que estaban trazando hacia la capital tenía muchos desvíos, y atravesar Akanseu; podría ser problemático con sus muchas distracciones, y con la segura presencia de personas que estorbarían en su investigación. Pero nunca había pensando en atravesar Jur-Gin, al menos, Zed no se había expresado vocalmente al respecto. Así que el repentino cambio lo tenía pensativo.

Zed terminó de peinarse y se lavó las manos,

—¿Aquí?—. Inquirió Shen.  
Zed rió, y se acomodo la ropa.  
—¿Acaso estas juzgando sin saber...?—.

Con eso fue más que suficiente para que Shen guardara silencio durante el resto de su recorrido. Hasta finalmente hallarse enfrente del prostíbulo. Zed no tuvo que decirlo, pero la porte flemática de Shen indicaba que este había entendido de quien se trataba su informante, o tal vez se comportaba de esa manera pues se hallaba ahora mismo rodeado de mujeres exuberantes.

Zed admiró la imagen, disfrutando de la tortura que eso debería ser para Shen. Este nunca fue el más elocuente con las mujeres, y Zed estaba seguro que con el tiempo, la única interacción cercana femenina en la vida de Shen había sido Akali. Y ella no era el mejor ejemplo en esos momentos.

Zed solo continuó regocijándose de aquel momento en silencio antes de entrar al establecimiento.

De tan solo dar un paso al interior de aquella casa, el aroma a flores y tabaco inundó sus sentidos olfativos.

Sonríe orgulloso al ver como la mayoría de los ojos de aquel lugar se terminan posando en ellos dos, eso era dar una buena entrada.

La mujer encargada del establecimiento fue atraída a ellos como si se tratara de alguna clase de polilla a la luz de una farola.  
Parecían dos forasteros ajenos de la zona, y por su apariencia limpia: con dinero. La clase de clientes que deseaba en su establecimiento humilde.

—Oh, buenas tardes caballeros, yo soy Madam Yu ¿Díganme en que podemos servirles mis doncellas y yo?—. Aquella mujer se veía muy adentro de sus cuarenta años, con canas que intentaba esconder, usando un vestido ajustado.

Quizás un día ella misma fue mercancía de aquel burdel y ahora ella lo manejaba.

—Yo vengo a ver a Akame, señora—. Zed lucía confiado y se acercaba varios pasos, dejando a Shen solo.

—¿Akame?—. La señora pregunta incrédula. —tengo doncellas más jóvenes, si me permite inferir. Ustedes lucen como hombres fuerte y vigorosos. Seguramente mis mejores doncellas les darán el trato que ustedes merecen...—.

—Solo vengo por Akame, señora—. Alza la voz, haciéndose notar. Nadie en la sala podía ignorar el carácter fuerte de Zed.

La dueña del burdel parece ceder y solo truena los dedos, una señal muda, y a los segundos aparece un joven doncel. Parecía un joven en entrenamiento en los artes amorosos.

La dama solo le dice a lo bajo: " _Avisa a Akame_ ".

En el momento en que el joven se va, Zed se acerca para tomar la mano de la dueña del burdel y de modo respetuoso besa el dorso, un acto muy caballeroso, quizás para Shen demasiado forzado, apreciando el gesto desde lejos.

—Si no fuera mucha molestia, honorable señora. ¿Podría darle a mi amigo la compañía perfecta... en lo que me desocupo?—.

—Espera, no es necesario—. Las alarmas de Shen se encienden al escuchar aquello. Camina hasta estar detrás de su compañero, solo para tomar su hombro, como si deseara detenerlo de esa manera.

Pero parecía algo sin sentido, una causa perdida..

—Oh, por supuesto. Tengo a una dama perfecta para su amigo: Formal y elegante—.

—¡Excelente! Y llamé a sus mejores amigas de aquella doncella. Mi amigo es... insaciable—.

—Honorable señora no es necesario —.

—Más que necesario —. Zed se ríe a lo bajo.

Desearía poder ver las reacciones de Shen.

Si su memoria no le fallaba, Shen siempre fue muy tímido con las mujeres y sus compañeras de entrenamiento.

— Claro, tengo a su doncella perfecta, clásica y reservada como luce su compañero, y... creo que tengo dos más que están libres ahora —.

— Honorable señora, le imploro que no haga caso. Yo puedo esperar afuera —.

—Nada de eso caballero, espere en la sala de té, es la habitación más grande de la casa, les daremos toda la privacidad que necesiten—.

—No, en verdad...—.

— Solo disfruta la tarde —. Zed se burla, él estaba disfrutando todo eso, girando al fin, enseñando su sonrisa burlesca y extendiendo sus brazos, luciendo completamente desinteresado.

Shen deseaba reprocharle, insultarle por su comportamiento digno de un idiota. No le importaba si los comensales o las mujeres presentes le vieran fijamente. Pero sus palabras solo se atoran en su garganta, sencillamente no es capaz de decirle nada, solo le ve con el ceño fruncido, esperando que su "molestia" se viera reflejada.

Era tan difícil decirle algo cuando lucía tan... diferente.

Zed vuelve a reír al sentirse victorioso de esa pequeña discusión, y decide retomar su caminata. El joven doncel lo guía hasta la zona de las habitaciones señalándole la puerta del cuarto de la "solicitada" Akame.

El maestro de las sombras agradece antes de abrir la puerta y entrar para ver a una mujer recostada en su cama, se veía en sus facciones que era ligeramente mayor a todas las doncellas que habían en la sala de espera. Existía algunas arrugas cerca de sus ojos y su cabello corto color negro mostraba algunas canas.

—Akame...Hola —. Saluda Zed en voz baja antes de cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

...

Ahí estaba, no habían salido las palabras de su boca con la suficiente determinación; lo que había llevado a la dueña a dejarlo enfrente de una puerta, la "sala del té". El ojo del crepúsculo recordó la sensación incómoda que había olvidado con los años.

Siempre había sido terrible con las mujeres, daba la apariencia de que era tímido durante su juventud; pero lo había heredado directamente de Kusho, quien era otro inepto social con ellas. Shen y Zed habían bromeado en la juventud que su esposa había sido quien había tomado los avances. Ahora que era ya un viejo adulto, estaba seguro que había sido su madre la de los avances.

O tal vez fue crecer junto a la madre de Akali; Mayym, recordaba a la mujer con detalle, siempre que Shen decía algo, el puño de las sombras tenía algo con que contradecirlo, o señalar su error de manera poco sutil, tal severidad llevó a Shen al punto en que; realmente no sabía hablar con las mujeres. El destino al menos le había ayudado con algo.

Al menos, podía conversar bien con Akali; aún así siempre era consciente de sus fallas con ella.

Sus manos sudaron. ¡Era solo una habitación con algunas chicas!

Tres chicas, se recordó a sí mismo.

Solo debía entrar, decir que no, y salir. Se repitió insistente.

Sintió que los segundos se volvieron horas dentro de su cabeza en el momento que su mano tocó el pomo, la puerta rechinó de manera exagerada, como si todo estuviese en su contra, para que todos girasen a ver al pobre diablo que entraría a la habitación.

Incluso, trató de que la puerta no sonará al cerrarla, pero aún así lo hizo; atrayendo la mirada del trío de chicas adentro.

Estaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa de té, habían algunos muebles alrededor, y al fondo una enorme y espaciosa cama con un suave velo rojo cubriendo su extensión. Las féminas observaron a Shen de arriba a abajo, y pensó que se sintió más seguro alguna vez rodeado de demonios. Las miradas de las chicas brillaron, sus movimientos fueron delicados al levantarse, y su caminar fue totalmente sugerente en distintos niveles. Se acercaron hasta su persona, justo enfrente suyo. La más atrevida se separó del grupo, rápidamente se posó a su lado y contorneo con sus manos los enormes brazos de Shen, suspirando un erótico "Ah".

— Oh... joven maestro ¿Cómo podemos ayudarle? Nos presentamos para usted, yo soy Hye, ella es Chiyo —. Hye señaló a la chica que acariciaba los brazos del muy frío y ansioso Shen.

— Y Ella es Yue —. Señaló a la chica a su lado.

Shen las analizó con la rapidez que otorgaba la experiencia, ¡Eran solo chicas de compañía! ¡Solo tenía que decir que no y ya! Pero ahí estaba, con los labios pegados, sin saber cómo abrir la boca aún.

Hye tenía la apariencia de una verdadera chica del té, los pliegues de su traje estaban meticulosamente doblados, y no había ni una hebra suelta en su peinado. Su rostro redondo le daba una apariencia amigable, Yue a su lado parecía tratar de imitar el estilo de Hye pero se notaba la inexperiencia en el doblado de su ropa, y el maquillajes excesivo le delataba.

En cambio, Chiyo a su lado, vestía la típica ropa provocativa al estilo de los burdeles con los hombros al aire, maquillaje que realzaba sus rasgos, y descalza.

Shen cayó en un pequeño colapso mental.

¡Solo tenía que decir no!

A su mente llegó repentinamente el recuerdo de una charla con la madre de Akali, Shen había incluso balbuceado en su presencia. ¡Y ella le había recordado en lo mucho que se parecía a su padre! Pues ambos eran unos idiotas cuando hablaban con ella. Kusho había optado por tratarla como a un hombre más.

¿Podía tratar como hombres a estas chicas?

No no, él hacía las cosas diferentes a su padre, había conversado hacía mucho tiempo con Karma, y habían logrado una conversación fluida.

Recordó a su alumna en ese instante. ¿Como trataba a Akali? Era educado, simple pero directo al punto. Sencillo.

Shen trato de hablar pero no salió nada de su boca. Y un grito en su conciencia se escapó. ¡Solo tenía que decir que no!

—Madam Yu Dijo que venía acompañado, y que tuvo un largo viaje, ¿Quiere que lo desvistamos?—. La voz educada de Hye lo trajo de vuelta de su monólogo mental.

Yue parecía algo nerviosa, como si la expresión de Shen le asustaste. Chiyo en cambio continuaba con los brazos.

Shen respiró hondo, pensó, ¿Cuál era la diferencia con Akali?

Inhaló, exhaló, y con cuidado, algo se le ocurrió.

— Solo quiero tomar té —. La voz profunda llamó la atención de la tres chicas, pero Hye se vio más emocionada con la petición.

— ¿Té? ¿Solo quiere tomar el té?—.

— Sí, y si no es mucho pedir, escuchar sobre las noticias que sepan,o solo escucharlas —.

La mirada de Hye pareció iluminarse, pero Chiyo a su lado refunfuñó, separándose de Shen.

— Que tipo tan raro, no creas que solo vamos a conversar contigo y beber el té, ¿Sabe dónde está acaso?—.

— Les voy a pagar bien—. Shen comenzaba a recobrar el control de sí mismo, saco la bolsita con monedas, y se las mostró a la más renuente de las chicas.

— Ah, eso sí me gusta —. Repentinamente, le dio la espalda a Shen mientras iba en busca de lo que parecía el juego de té.— el último tipo quería vernos los pies sin pagar—.

— ¡Ah! ¡Claro que sí maestro! ¡Le haremos sentir cómodo! ¡Yue! Busca las especias caras! Te enseñaré a servir el té, ¡Vamos! Y no te tropieces! Ah maestro —. La chica se detuvo, ofreciendo su mano hacia él, Shen miró aquella mano como si fuese un objeto extraño, pero entendió el mensaje. Él extendió su brazo, y ella se colgó de él, llevándolo hasta la mesita.

Se sintió incómodo cuando ella lo ayudó a quitarse los objetos de la espalda, la mirada del ninja se mantuvo fija en ella y Chiyo apareció con el juego de té.

— Somos prostitutas, no ladronas —.

— Siempre..nos visitan los..ninjas —. Habló por primera vez Yue, con el frasco de esencias. — ¿es usted otro ninja, maestro..?—.

— No, soy un cazador —. Mintió con facilidad.

— Mmmm cazador —. Chiyo saboreo el oficio como sí lo hubiese probado antes.

Shen dejó de observar a Hye, quien fue totalmente honesta, y organizó sus cosas a su lado.

— Chiyo, por favor, no hables en ese tono—.

— Vamos Hye, no estás en tu antigua casa del té—. Se levantó, y se colocó al lado de Shen, solo para masajear su espalda con una mano. Mientras por dentro, Shen se reclamaba a sí mismo, ¡Sólo tuvo que haber dicho no!

— Mmph—. Apenas murmuró Shen. Incómodo.

— No hay reglas de cómo ofrecemos nuestros servicios, si quieres esperar a tus clientes revolcada en tierra, habrá quien lo querrá, pero si el joven maestro solo quiere tomar té, yo le ofreceré un auténtico servicio de té —.

A lo que Chiyo respondió con una risita sarcástica.

Shen volvió a pensar en sus errores.

...

Yue había derramado el té la segunda vez que intento servirle una taza a Shen. Se notaba nerviosa, apenas rayaba en la edad para desposarse. La compañía de las otras chicas parecía más como una especie de tutoría, entrenamiento. Fue imposible no pensar en las sucias palabras del anciano. Asqueado, de pensar en cómo explotaban a esas mujeres.

Shen había decidido que lo mejor era distraerse en el sabor del té. Chiyo había estado tocando sus brazos, sus piernas, y si no hubiese carraspeado, le habría dado el masaje en la espalda.

El té era bueno como había prometido Hye, los pocos segundos de divagación en su mente fueron placenteros, hasta que la conversación atrajo su atención, Shen pareció conseguir el poder de hablar nuevamente.

— ¿Puedes repetir eso que dijiste?—.

Yue había sido la que hablaba.

— Los... ninjas de las sombras, ellos, vienen muy a menudo —.

— Dijiste algo más —. Insistió Shen.

Chiyo respondió, paseando su mano por la espalda baja de Shen.

— Maestro —. Ronroneo las palabras para mayor incomodidad de Shen— Yue hablaba que los hermanos navori y los alumnos de las sombras deambulaban mucho la zona, oí de uno de ellos que querían matar a alguien —.

—¿En Akanseu verdad?—. Respondió Chiyo, Sentada correctamente al lado contrario de Shen, sus manos estaban posadas elegantemente en su regazo. — un cliente lo comentó también.—

— ¿Matar...a alguien?—. Repitió Shen.

— Si, alguien de peso según dijo el alumno de las sombras, estaban esperándolo para interceptarlo en su camino, no me dijo más, esos alumnos de las sombras cumplen un estricto régimen de celibato, el chico quería hablar de otras cosas —. Chiyo acentuó sus caricias cuando habló del celibato.

Shen solo carraspeó y ella alejó sus manos solo por unos segundos.

— ¿Saben...desde cuándo están ahí?—.

— Llevan varias semanas reuniéndose, lo normal es tener al menos diez alumnos de las sombras por aquí, hay una pequeña sede cerca, pero la cantidad de hermanos navori y alumnos de la sombra...es más grande de lo usual —. terminada sus palabras, Hye miro la taza vacía de Shen y con elegancia, sirvió un poco más.— extrañaba cumplir mi verdadero oficio... ah, extraño esos viejos días—.

Chiyo se rió burlona, y Yue sonrió a la otra chica.

Habían retomado otra charla en cuestión de segundos. Pero ya Shen no las escuchaba. Remojo sus labios con el té, y le supo ácido está vez.

Tal vez se debía a la oleada de pensamientos que habían nacido de repente en su mente. Todos apuntaban al mismo sitio, y le dejaban un mal sabor.

-.-.-

Zed salió de la habitación de Akame después de varios minutos, el verla siempre era grato. No siempre se tenía la compañía de alguien sensato en su vida caótica. Por qué negarlo...aquella mujer le brindaba cierta paz.

Terriblemente, no es lo que deseaba en su vida.

Al salir, nota a las tres "damas de compañía" que contrató para el "placer" de Shen. De solo imaginarlo le causaba risa, deseaba ver sus rostros ofendidos por la compañía más burda y apagada que hayan tenido en años.

Pero contrario a sus pensamientos ve a las tres jóvenes riendo a lo bajo, como si desearan ocultar su dicha, quizás de la matrona que tenían de dueña.

Pero las tres al reconocer a Zed como el compañero de su cliente, se acercan a trote hacia el.

La más descarada se cuelga de su brazo mientras frotaba sus pechos en su costado, las otras dos solo se posan enfrente suyo.

—Oh maestro... Por favor, visítenos más seguido—. Comentó Hye que lucía apenada por sus palabras.

—Y no olvide a traer a su amigo, el grandote—. Dijo la chica que se frotaba contra el, Chiyo.

—Disfrutamos su compañía como nunca. Su compañía ha sido la más complaciente que hemos tenido... Al menos yo. No recuerdo a nadie como él—.

Zed se quedó confundido en su sitio, intentando asimilar las palabras de las prostitutas.  
¿Qué es lo que dijeron?

Todo era una mala broma que ahora estaba en su contra.

Se supone que Shen sufriría de estar rodeado de mujeres descaradas, de prostitutas, pues él era un incompetente de tratarlas. Así era en su juventud, se supone que no había cambiado tanto en todos los años que estuvieron distanciados.

Se supone, y si su memoria no fallaba, Shen era tímido con las mujeres porque era... Homosexual.

Y no sólo homosexual, si no que no sabía hablar con mujeres ni cómo tratarlas diferentes.

Zed intenta despejar sus pensamientos moviendo su cabeza de forma sutil, y busca zafar su brazo de aquella mujer de manera cortez.

—Regresaremos, pero no prometo cuando—.

— Dígale que estaremos esperándolo con gusto —.

Para Zed eso había sido el punto amargo en su postre. Nada de eso tenía sentido. Creería aún con fervor que todo era una broma de mal gusto, muy malo, pero Shen ya no tenía sentido del humor.

¿Que había ocurrido realmente?

El maestro solo hizo un gesto, provocando que las tres jóvenes le saludaran con respeto, haciéndose a un lado solo para dejarlo pasar. Una expresión extraña se formó en su rostro conforme sus pasos lo llevaban hacia la salida, era una mezcla entre gracia y confusión, lo mejor era reunirse con Shen para informarle. Decidió tomarlo a la ligera y se formó una sonrisa al ver de lejos a Shen. Se peino por reflejo el cabello seco, aún teñido con el carbón, y avanzó discreto hacia el.

Se le veía distraído, recargaba su peso en el tronco de un árbol. Los pétalos rojos caían alrededor con la fuerte brisa que hacía bailar todo a su alrededor. Su espalda ancha estaba cubierta por su bolso de tela, y la antigua espada de energía arcana; envuelta lo mejor posible en telas, solo para ocultar su presencia a primera vista.

Se veía vulnerable desde ese ángulo.

_Vulnerable_.

Aquella palabra trajo consigo un recuerdo muy claro a la mente de Zed. De cuando había sido la última vez que había visto de ese mismo modo a su ahora compañero de acción.

Habían pasado años desde aquella vez.

Decidido a combatir el fuego contra el fuego, Zed sonrió con malicia al posar su mano en el hombro de Shen.

— No sabía que eras así de insaciable Shen, tre––

Zed no alcanzó a culminar su frase cuando el puño de Shen dió contra todo su rostro; lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero no ocurriría de nuevo, una sombra rápidamente apareció por detrás de Shen, no dejaría que lo tocara de nuevo.

Pero parecía que todo había sido fríamente calculado por el ojo del crepúsculo, y cuando Zed intercambiaba su sitio con el de su sombra, la gruesa mano Shen lo tomó del cuello y lo hizo golpearse contra el tronco,una lluvia de hojas cayó sobre ellos, la vista de Zed se nubló por unos segundos. La mano de Shen lo aprisionó ahí, dejando ningún espacio para escapatorias; por ahora.

—¿Qué mierda te...ahg, pasa?—. El hablar se vuelve difícil y el maestro de las sombras intenta sostener la mano de Shen que lo asfixiaba, como si pudiera ser capaz de soltarse.

Pero no era tan fácil, Shen siempre lo superó en fuerza bruta.

—Cállate escoria—. Decir que su voz era fría y neutra como siempre sería una gran mentira. Había algo... Solo que Zed no sabía reconocer.

—¡Suéltame!—. Exigió mientras intentaba patearlo, pero solo un jadeo se escapa de su boca al sentir como esa mano apretaba aún más fuerte su cuello. El aire era difícil de obtener y su respiración se transformó en bocanadas.

—Tu... Solo deseabas matarme...—. Shen clavó su mirada ámbar en él. Fijo, pasional... Dolido.

—¿¡Que?!—.

—Tus hombres y los hermanos de Navori... Esperan en Akanseu ... Los rumores dicen que planean una emboscada. ¡Planeabas matarme!—.

—...No—.

—¡No me mientas!—.

—¡Joder, no!—.

La mano que sujetaba el cuello de Zed tan solo se tensa por unos segundos. Sería tan fácil romperlo pensó Shen, como una rama de un pino. Y sus problemas, la razón del caos de su vida, de su desequilibrada vida se terminarían.

Pero no podía, al menos no era tan sencillo para él.

—Dime, ¿por qué no te mato aquí y ahora? ... Le haría un favor a la memoria de mi padre—. Aún sabiendo que Zed era traicionero, la fuerza de su agarre poco a poco se suaviza.

Si iba a escucharlo, debía dejarlo hablar.

—...Por qué no lo hice, gran estúpido—. La mirada del gran maestro de las sombras parecía más filosa que sus propias dagas, dando pelea directa a esa guerra de miradas. —Si... Es cierto, mi plan original era llevarte a Akanseu y te asesinaría ahí... Pero no... Cambié de pensar—.

—¿Por qué?—.

—Porque... Porque me eres útil, estúpida vaca— Gruñe molesto, teniendo que aceptar abiertamente sus pensamientos. —Pensé... Pensé que solo me estorbarías en mi meta de matar a Jhin... Pero... —.

—¿Pero que? Solo dilo—.

Zed mira fulminante a Shen, como si pudiera hablar bien con una mano en su cuello.

—...No puedo solo—.

El silencio entre ellos se hizo presente, la brisa los atormento por unos segundos, pues con su corriente no traía nada más consigo, si no el aroma dulce de las flores del alrededor. Paz, dentro del caos que se arremolinaba en sus interiores. No podía solo. Era la verdadera razón tras su tregua.

Era el motivo real detrás de todo lo que había salido de sus bocas aquel día en aquella posada. La verdad.

— ¿Como sé que esto no ocurrirá de nuevo durante nuestro viaje?—.

El agarre se mantenía, la mirada de Zed se volvió a afilar. Aquella pregunta era descarada, pero había coraje para hacerla.

— Honraré mi palabra en la posada —.

Shen frunció el ceño, las marcas se acentuaron en su rostro con intensidad.

— La honraré en serio esta vez, después de todo, cuando acabemos con el demonio —. La sola mención de Jhin creó un efecto dominó en ambos, la mano de Shen se tenso y la voz de Zed se volvió agria.— Tendremos nuestro encuentro final—.

— De acuerdo —.

Shen lo soltó, y Zed en segundos se desvaneció de ahí. Apareciendo a pocos centímetros detrás del otro. Por instinto, Zed cayó de rodillas en el suelo y tosió con desesperación, con la misma intensidad con la que intentaba recuperar su aliento.   
Algunas lágrimas se acumularon en las orillas de sus ojos.

Respirar ardía.

Por otro lado, Shen vió de reojo a Zed, pero su atención se fijó en la mano que había sostenido a su rival casi al borde de la muerte.

Él pudo haber huido de su agarre cuando quiso, mas no lo hizo.   
Esperó que confiara de nuevo en él lo suficiente para poder cambiar posición con su sombra.

Shen hace una discreta mueca de disgusto. No entendía bien qué estaba pasando. No sabía si confiaría en él o no. Esperaría, pero no hasta llegar a la posada.  
No podía esperar tanto.

—Recién llegamos, y no nos quedaremos por tanto tiempo. Así que no... Quiero tu palabra de una forma que no puedas romper y la quiero ya—. Demanda Shen, intentando recuperar su neutralidad. Había cedido demasiado a sus sentimientos.

—Demonios... Dame tiempo—. La voz de Zed era rasposa, batallando aún para hablar.

—Quiero algo tuyo que me dé certeza que no volverás a traicionarme—.

—...Mierda, ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Un hijo? Honraré nuestro...convenio—.

Aquel ofrecimiento había sido un intento en vano de aligerar la tensión, pero la mirada de Shen se había posado en él, férrea, intangible, el brillo característico de sus irises ambarinas había desaparecido; solo para dejar espacio a la mirada del ojo del crepúsculo. Era difícil de explicarla, había que verla una sola vez para entenderla.

Zed comprendió exactamente qué quería Shen en ese momento, y silencioso, sacó una cuchilla de sus pliegues, avanzó hacia Shen y, cortó su palma izquierda, Zed no hizo ningún gesto, había recibido cortes más dolorosos en lo que llevaba de vida. Extendió la cuchilla hacia él y la tomo.

Shen realizó el corte en la mano derecha. Observó con atención como la sangre brotaba de la herida, un rojo carmesí brillante, el color de la vida. La brisa arreció de nuevo contra ellos y cerraron en silencio su acuerdo. Estrecharon las manos con fuerza. Buscando demostrar poder con el apretón, lentamente, las fuerzas cedieron, y se sostuvieron las manos en silencio.

Al alejarlas, una mancha roja cubría sus palmas. Zed estiró y doblo los dedos, y Shen ofreció en silencio vendar la cortada. Ya no había nada más oculto, no habían más secretos. Podía continuar; finalmente en calma.

— Bien, déjame ponerte al tanto sobre mi informante —.   
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Akanseu y Jur-Gin son nombres inventados para las ciudades. 


End file.
